Looking Back
by con ojos verdes
Summary: Aki, Inuyasha's and Kagome's daughter, has made a fatal mistake. Can she fix it by going back to the feudal era, before her parents hooked up, and she even existed? And, just how much is she like her parents?
1. Aki

Disclamer: I don't own anything, nothing... *cries*  
  
Authors note: Ok! This is my first fic... actually I must say that I'm terrified of what you'll think... I don't think I'll continue writing this fic if no one reviews... or gives a sign that they have read this.   
  
Well... here goes... first chapter is about Aki... but don't worry, I'll add the rest of the gang in the next few chapters with their POVs  
  
Looking Back  
  
A young woman, probably in her late teen years of seventeen or eighteen, slumped on the edge of an old forgotten dry well. Her careful features hid most of any emotion that would under any other circumstance illuminate her face, the only tell tale sign of her sorrow was expressed through her peculiar eyes. These were no ordinary eyes, the color alone was a rarity in the world, and the pupils also seemed to vary from the regular round form. The pupils were slits, much like a cats, and the iris surrounding were a violent shade of violet. She was of an average height with a muscular build, she was not slender, and not stocky, yet more or less something in between the two. Other than that, she was pretty average, keeping her raven black hair slightly longer than her shoulders. In truth, she looked quite normal, if you did happen to miss her entrancing eyes.   
  
"Damn," she muttered, mostly to herself as she held back her tears, "how the hell could this have happened? Stupid..." she let her voice trail away, and hiccupped. "Get a hold of yourself Aki..." Akiko sighed at the sudden realisation that she was talking to herself, the universal sign of insanity. However, without so much of a shrug of recognision to her whisperings, Akiko continued to stare down the well, as if expecting an answer to her grief, she wanted nothing more than to change her recent past. To bring them back...   
  
'Them' are her parents, and even though they had survived countless battles in the feudal era, nothing could change the fact that they are- were mortals. "It was an accident," she thought, "I didn't mean to..." and as if on cue her tears began to flow uncontrollably, and staining her face and they slithered their way to eventually fall through the well. "Through the well..." Akiko's eyes widened suddenly, and she grinned, there was still hope to fix it all. Standing up, with such speed that would make her father proud and give any normal human a whip lash, she ran out of the hut concealing the dry well and ran to her home away from home, a shrine. In fact it was actually her uncles, inherited to him from her great grandfather who once kept it. And although her parents would take their family back often, treating the shrine like a second home, they preferred the country life. To be away from the constant hustle and bustle, to inquisitive eyes and the constant hum of city life.   
  
Akiko ran onwards into her mothers old bedroom that was now reserved for her. Her suitcase was still full and practically untouched, except for the few clothes and bathroom supplies she had needed during her week there... She swiftly grabbed the bag and pulled it open, practically destroying the zipper with her force. Inside she took out a smaller school bag and, with practiced agility, filled it with some clothes to last a few days, "Just in case", she thought, then her hair brush, and toothbrush... She grabbed a little box on the very bottom of her luggage and grinned, inside she took out a bracelet that she had devised a few years earlier to mask her scent when she didn't want her father to find her, it was a hand woven braid of a few strands of her own hair with a small enchantment fixated to it, and, although the scent it gave off was not strong enough to be detected by humans, it was just enough to fool her fathers nose and to alter her own scent as the spices, boiled into the hair, worked and mixed with her own essence. She grinned, although she had only been able to use it a few times before her father had learnt of the scheme, where she was going no one would know about what she should smell like... In fact they wouldn't know her at all and wouldn't question her at all.   
  
Aki was suddenly filled with so much joy, that it couldn't be kept at bay and soon the bubbly feeling began to illuminate her features, making her the very image of her mother. "This is going to work!" she giggled suddenly, "I just know it!" and soon she was prancing about, with some skill that would make anyone jealous, making her way down to the kitchen with gear in hand. Her own exitement made her become rather careless as she made a grab for the cupboard... and with a sudden resonating crack, the door found itself dislodged from its hinges. Aki swallowed, and looked guiltily at her hand, she fell into a crouch and looked, for all the world, like a puppy, with big glassy eyes, even her human ears seemed to droop slightly.   
  
"Feh," Aki's face hardened, in a sudden stubborn stupor. "Dumb door." And as if it were nothing at all she gracefully tossed it over her shoulder into the dust bin. Sighing slightly, a habit adopted from her uncle, (well, technically he was a friend of her parents, a monk), she began to raid the contents of the cupboard.  
  
"Hmmm... RAMEN! One should be enough... naw... can't separate them... the other packets might miss their friend... better take them all..." she mumbled to herself as she made a grab for the rest of the dozen ramen packets and shoved them into her already over floading pack. "Oh, it has to fit!" she grouched, looking at her abused bag, the ramen packets just simply would not fit. Grudgingly, Aki began to empty her pack... she really didn't need an alarm clock... or her hair dryer... eventually, with every ramen packed tucked in snuggly, she deemed herself almost ready... there was just enough room for a few more snacks.  
  
With one final raid in the kitchen, grabbing any snack to take along, she left towards the well. Only after a second thought of her uncle she quickly scribbled a note. Just in case her plan did work... no... it will work, at this moment there was no doubt in her mind that her plan was sheer genius. Uncle, going back to the past, be back soon. k? Aki. With that she sped back to the dry well and jumped up on the rim, only pausing momentarily to say, "Listen well, I don't want to end up back after the feudal era, where people know about me. Take me back to before my parents hooked up." then without another glance around her she hopped down the well, only to disappear into a flash of light, just as she hit the bottom.  
  
Authors note: Guess that's it for now... What happened? What is she trying to fix? hmmm... R&R 


	2. Oops

Disclamer: If I could own anything at all, I would own Inuyasha... but, unfortunately I don't... however Aki is MINE! BWAHAHAHA... *ahem*   
  
Authors note: Thanks for the reviews! This next chapter is for you. Just keep in mind that if you want me to continue I'd like to have a few more... or else... yeah... no, I'd probably continue writing this story anyways... anyways, here's chapter two.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Aki landed gracefully onto the bottom of the dry well, as she barely touched the ground she swiftly jumped to the rim and grinned at her success. The well served as a portal to the past, and although she had never thought to ask the well to take her back to any specific time, the well seemed to take requests. She and her parents normally just jumped in and were automatically sent back to where they left off... well, not exactly but, it propelled them to their alternate existence in the past. Aki was grinning so hard now that it seemed her face would crack. She knew immediately that she had managed to come before she was conceived, at least, mostly because her parents had built a hut nearby the well soon after they married, and noticing the lack of a hut and the undisturbed space where it would be only meant that it hadn't been built yet... well, that's logical enough. Aki jumped off the rim and sniffed the air, as she had inherited a somewhat sensitive nose, and could therefore distinguish if a person had walked in any space; seeming satisfied Aki allowed her sheepish grin to widen, "I can smell them... and... oh! Dad! Didn't you ever bathe?!?" she winned as a particularly savage scent attached to her father was detected. "You would think that someone with such keen senses would pick up on that!" Aki grumbled, feeling her eyes water in disgust.  
  
Turning around... mostly for a breath of fresh air, she took she began to take in her surroundings. Everything looked less disturbed, and more wild than how it would look in the future... and judging from the footprints from the well she could only assume that her parents had been there recently. Well, she didn't need the footprints to tell her that... there was a relatively fresh indintation in the grass... "How immature..." she sighed. "Wow, mom really liked that subduing spell... there are dents in the earth all over this area!" Looking onward with awe... mostly realising that she was surprised even a hanyou could still have children after so many harsh collisions to the cold hard earth.  
  
Weighing her sack on her shoulders she began to make a triumphant decent towards the village, now contemplating if she might get to actually see one of those famous 'sits." If she was lucky her parents would still be around. Aki stopped for a moment to flatten invisible wrinkles in her shorts and blouse and...  
  
"Shit!"  
  
Suddenly dropping her bag she looked allowed a better look from her attire to her belongings. Was she supposed to explain that she too was from the future, wouldn't that arouse suspicion? Obviously, yes. "I've never had to think of what not to bring before..." she thought in absolute dismay. "What am I supposed to say 'Hey there! I'm part demon, and I'm from the future! Cool huh? So whadaya say? Can I stay a while? Oh... and I'm in no way related to Kagome and Inuyasha... even though I'm cuarter youkai and there's a scary resemblance between me and my m- K-A-G-O-M-E.' Yeah sure... geez... I could have eaten all my ramen in all this time I wasted paking useless stuff..."   
  
Still grouching about her stupidity and wasted time turning abruptly and snatching her bag in one swift movement she sped back to the well and, like before, jumped up on the rim and muttered... if not a little thickly, "Take me back to my time." Then without further ado she jumped in. THUMP. Aki stood rather dumbfounded at the floor of the dry well. Instead of disappearing she had remained in the feudal era. No lights, no time travel... nothing. Jumping back out she couldn't help but growl, "Why didn't it work?!? I could have gone back to exchange my clothes for my kimono that I usually wear in the past anyways... damn... stupid impulsive idiot... damn... what if this was a one time deal? what if I can't go back? Stupid well t.h.i.s. i.s. a.l.l. y.o.u.r. f.a.u.l.t." thinking hard she ran through her options at hand she allowed herself to give the well a well deserved kick... making a slight dent in the base. "Hmm... that's how that got there..." she said suddenly, looking at her handiwork... Since the well was closed off she couldn't go back and prepare her course of action, she also concluded that waltzing up to everyone in her future garb that they would suspect something... Aki growled in frustration, "What am I supposed to do then?" she thought, "Go naked?" as soon as the word popped in her mind she quickly rejected it, she may be desperate but she couldn't possibly stoop that low... "No, nuh uh, no way." However, the more aki thought about it, the more possibilities raised from appearing to have lost her clothes... "Appear..."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~Some time later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Aki looked over the village from her perch in a nearby tree, well, near enough to have a look around, but not to be detected. She waited, happy that her father wasn't around... he would have sensed her a mile away... and made this far more difficult than it had to be. Waiting for the better part of the day she was sore, exasperated, and irritable... if there had been an onlooker to witness this tranfer of emotions they would have sworn that they had seen a Kagome look a like turn into an Inuyasha look a like... disturbing... It was a hot day, surely someone would discard some clothes in exchange for a swim... Or someone would want to dry they robes after washing? Temper rising to its peak, aki was about ready to bound in and steal something from under their noses... "No," she scolded herself, "I am borrowing... and I'll go back and say..." but she never did have the chance to finish that thought as suddenly, as if the gods had been waiting for her to bring her attention elsewhere, an elderly woman had set out a sheet of cloth to dry. Aki watched, a feeling of excitement renewed. "This is going to work after all!" she thought gaily to herself.   
  
Unfortunately, she had never been the type to wait for her laundry to dry, preferring the a drier to quicken the process, and soon she found that she was undoubtively bored... again. After what seemed like hours, (only three minutes), Aki lost any or all patience left inside and suddenly decided that she could wait no longer. With stunning speed Aki lept down to the cloth when no one was looking and jumped away, all in the blink of an eye. Once she was back in the safety of the forest, she lifted up the still slightly damp cloth and examined it a little more closely. It was ordinary, and undied, nevertheless fine and light, despite being dampened. Pleased with its size, she quickly stipped and wrapped the cloth aroung her body in a toga style, then hid the remainder of her clothes in a carefully hidden knook underneath some roots behind a boulder well enough to remain undetected for some time. Stepping back she concluded that unless someone knew where to look no one would be able to find her stash, and if she was lucky she'd be able to find it again when it was time to return home... if the well allows it, she thought sullenly.   
  
Now comes the hard part of her plan. Allowing herself one last glance in the direction of her stashed supplies... and ramen, Aki set her face in determination and lowered her eyes to hide their...uncanniness... if she was lucky maybe she could fool them long enough to have them believe that she meant no harm to them. The more she could hide the better... She just hoped that her presence wasn't going to negatively influence her parents future... and her own, that is if she even had a future anymore.   
  
In the distance she could hear some commotion arising, something about a theft... responding with a "Feh." she tightened her grip on the cloth, and mustered all of her strength and will power to walk casually and cautiously back towards the village. Her barefeet crunched on the dry leaves that littered the ground and their crackle seemed to resonate loudly in the air, like a trumpet, announcing someones grand entrance. Aki's entrance was anything but grand, and the closer she walked the more insecure she felt; nevertheless, she didn't feel like she could go back now. "It has begun," she thought, "don't let me screw this up too..."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~In the village~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Most of the village was already gathered around the old widow, there was a stillness in the air, and it seemed that everyone was searching amongst themselves for the guilty culprit. An old priestess sighed, knowing in her heart that no one was to blame; however as soon as she was about to express her opinion she felt it. Mild at first, as if it was trying to remain hidden, and suppressing its own aura. Then as if it was ready to be seen it revealed itself as, the priestess raised an eyebrow, she may be getting on in years but she was certain that this presence was human, and demonic. Turning a cautious eye to the source, she waited for the being to present itself. Nevertheless, she did not seem afraid, or threatened, if anything she felt as if this being was more afraid of coming out.   
  
"What is it lady Kaede?" a villager asked, noticing her now steady gaze into the forest.   
  
"Someone comes." was her steady reply. Allowing herself a moment to consider the situation and she thought that it would be better to be prepared than not. "Be ready, I am not certain if this be friend or foe, I sense a youkai aproaching."  
  
Authors note: So sorry, another cliffhanger, I didn't mean to! I swear! But please review if you want to know what happens next. Anyways, soon I'm going to add more points of view... and I'm thinking of adding Inuyasha pretty soon... maybe in chapter four. If it works out the way I want it to his entrance/reaction should be interesting... *giggles* but I can't tell you... lol. 


	3. Satomi

Disclamer: Why bother repeating the obvious?  
  
Authors note: The story is finally going to start soon. Next chapter for sure... Anyways, flames are welcome... or any indication that someone is actually reading this. ;)  
  
Chapter three  
  
Last time...  
  
"Someone comes." was her steady reply. Allowing herself a moment to consider the situation and she thought that it would be better to be prepared than not. "Be ready, I am not certain if this be friend or foe, I sense a youkai aproaching."  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
~~~~~~~~~~In the village~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As if it were an order everyone rushed to their weapons, those who were not adept at combat grabbed anything nearby, be it a stick, knife or rock. Armed and as ready as ever the village awaited for any sign of attack.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~Aki~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Aki was just about to walk in front the final tree concealing her physical form. She stoped momentarily as she felt the tension that had accumulated in the air. "They know I'm here," she thought ruefully, "and they wouldn't feel so tense if I they thought I was human." She sighed, but there was no turning back, if she ran they'd expect foul play, and would undoubtively chase after her fleeting form. "Or kill me..." Aki took her first step out into plain view, and at first glance everyone saw nothing more than a human girl wearing only, what appeared to be the stolen cloth. She allowed herself to look up at these people, who were at least six or seven metres away. As soon as she looked up, however, those closest to her had a clear view of her eyes and gasped. No doubt they had started to doubt her as a demon and her eyes had caught them unawares.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~Aki's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Why the hell did I let myself get into this? What if I fall? What if they see... I can't do this... I have to... I can't believe I'm doing this. My friends would freak if they saw me now. But they're not here. No. They're probably off... who knows where? I don't care. I don't ask for much, but do I get any support? No. Nothing... they didn't even offer to come with me.   
  
Well... they might have... If I had actually told them about the feudal era and all. Only problem with that is that they'd either ship me off to an asylum or believe that my delusional behavior is due to 'family issues' and lack of 'dating.'   
  
Right, I'm almost there... is that Kaede? Wow... dad wasn't kidding... she is old... oh! What are they thinking? This cloth isn't see through? Is it? Better not be... I'd have to throttle any man who saw anything... well, enough to give them brain damage so they'd forget all about it... yeah...   
  
Is it just me or is that snail moving faster than me... feh.  
  
"Lady kaede, it's the cloth!"   
  
Who's that? Well, duh. Way to point out the obvious. Oh no... I'm getting too close... can't look at them. They're looking too hard in my way... oh look... grass... let's see... one, two... is it just me or is it really hot out today? Am I talking to myself? Bah!  
  
"It's a demon!"  
  
Really?  
  
"Are ye sure..."  
  
"Aye, look at it's eyes."  
  
It?   
  
Damn... I can't do this... what have I done... I can't fix this... yes I can... No! Can't start... talking to myself... I already have... What am I talking about?   
  
I think I'm going to faint...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~Narrator~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There was a sudden murmur of people, however, strangely enough they didn't seem to feel threatened by Aki, no doubt because of lack of concern radiating from their priestess. Aki looked, finally paying more attention to the village... rather than her rambling thoughts... allowed herself to relax when she noticed two things: 1) After having a sneak peak at the material wraped around her torso she concluded that she was safe from prying eyes. 2) There was a lack of fear in the air... in fact she was more afraid of them... than them of she.   
  
Aki allowed herself to stare openly at lady Kaede, and study her, as kaede studied her in return... perhaps with a little more tack than Aki's, who was still openly staring. Somehow there seemed to be a silent understanding between them that neither wished the other any harm.   
  
Suddenly Kaede started to walk towards Aki, and everyone hushed, waiting for a reaction.   
  
"Who are ye? And is there any reason why ye wear nothing but that stolen cloth?"   
  
Suddenly remembering, again after a momentary lapse, what she was, and was not wearing Aki blushed ten different shades of crimson, the villagers stared and mothers tried to veer their children's attention elsewhere, and some would nudge their husbands to keep from staring.  
  
"I... errr... that is... I was bathing... and then they were gone..." She stuttered, waving her free arm in the air, as if pointing to unseen clothing, "and I borrowed the cloth when no one was looking so I could come ask for..." she faltered, suddenly feeling quite unprepared for this. It seemed like the old Akiko had never existed, that silent, confident young woman... Who was this girl, stumbling over her own words? Aki looked at Kaede, suddenly anxious to wear something decent. "I promise I'll give the cloth back... I just need..." she broke off.  
  
Never in her life did she feel she was not in complete control. Now, it was if she was a child again, unable to think clearly, and practically. Sure, she used to rush into decisions all of the time... but everything would always fall into place... not like this.  
  
"Aye, ye will be needing something to wear and I'm sure we have something for ye here. But, we request a name and to know if ye come to do us any harm."  
  
"Oh! no harm, really! I mean if I wanted I would have already, right?"  
  
"I had thought so. But a name?" Kaede persisted.  
  
"Uh..." A name! She hadn't thought of it! She had never thought of being anything but Akiko, but now that was out of the question... she is not Akiko here, Aki doesn't exist yet. "Satomi." she said, blurting the name of her childhood friend. It wouldn't have been her first choice... if she had thought about it.  
  
If Kaede detected a lie, she hid it well, "Well, welcome Satomi, now if ye'll follow, we will trade the cloth for something else."  
  
And that was it. No more questions asked. Maybe they were curious... maybe they had thought she looked familiar... or maybe they were so used to her parents bringing along strange companions that they were more open to youkai and strangers... Whatever it was she was going to get a proper kimono to wear.  
  
She grinned. It was about time that she got to change out of the revealing cloth...  
  
"Waitaminute... AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGG!"  
  
Never would there be such a resonating howl in all the years to come...  
  
Authors note: hehehe sorry, I couldn't resist. Poor Aki... Anyways, it might be a few days before I get a chance to write the next chapter... I think they're going to get a little more complicated now and I kinda rushed a bit to finish this one... What do you think? Any requests? Should I bring Inuyasha and the gang into the story? hmm.... I'm open to suggestions. Or: should I just stop writing this story all together because it sucks? I'd really like to know. 


	4. Painful memories

Disclaimer: *sings* If I had a million dollars... I'd buy me the rights to Inuyasha... ;)  
  
Authors note: Ok! Thanks for all the positive reviews. And I can definitely say that I now have a much clearer idea of where this story is going. Originally I was going to add Inuyasha and the gang in this chapter, and explain past events in chapter five... but... anyways, this chapter is exploring a bit more of Aki's POV and what started her troubles.   
  
I'd just like to say, that this was the hardest chapter I've had to write so far. The end of Aki's POV took some time to get completely straightened out... and I'm still a little uncertain about this one... but, it's as good as it's going to get. Just don't hate me too much when you finish reading it. k?  
  
Chapter four  
  
Aki was now a guest in Kaede's hut. The old priestess had been generous and had insisted that she stay for as long as she needed. It was late now, and although they were settled comfortably inside the hut, Aki could almost feel the stars glow coming through the thatched roof, and she longed to reach out to their light. The summers air was crisp and clear... and most importantly, clean, as there are no gas powered engines there. Even in the country there was always an undertone smell of machinery. Here everything was still absolutely pure. Aki couldn't help but feel refreshed.   
  
Aki sighed, and pulled the blanket more snugly about her figure, and bringing up just above her chin. She felt so at ease with herself. Her mind was less troubled, thus allowing her to relax her muscles that had been tensed up with stress for weeks now.   
  
"Ever since that day..." Aki sighed, because, as all good things, they had to come to an end. Just as she had begun to relax the sudden memory began to creep up again, making her tense up uncomfortably. The sudden flow of emotions began to pull her in all directions. Feeling tears prick behind her eyes she hastily closed her lids, trying to hold them back. "It isn't fair..." she moaned in a whisper, "I want it to be over... I wish it never happened. And Although her whimper was spoken too softly for any human ears to detect, she couldn't help but turn on her side to peer in Kaede's direction. She was still sleeping, breathing evenly, and calmly, as if everything was normal... no concerns... "At least she's sleeping well..." Aki thought, even a little jealously since sleep didn't come so easily for herself lately.  
  
Aki allowed a tear to trace its way silently across her cheek. She could smell the salt from it, she could imagine how it tasted. More followed that single tear, and soon they were flooding out of her eyes, it was a wonder that she didn't make a sound. Aki had to squeeze her eyes shut, trying in a futile attempt to stop the flow. That familiar depression had sunk back into her form, giving her a hollow feeling in the pit of her stomach. "I don't know if I can fix it..." she thought suddenly, when she remembered again, that she had no plan.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~Aki's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
How do you tell your parents, that you are their unborn child? How do you tell them your sorry for something that hasn't happened to them yet? How do you explain to them that they will one day be together... when right now they are still young and awkward around each other? At least... they said they were...   
  
I grew up there, in the countryside, in a place so completely unforgiving, so unfair. I'm used to being called names, to have a spit ball or two fly in my direction. I'm used to the stares... How did dad handle it? He looked stranger than I do to them. He had the white hair, the claws, fangs, and his eyes... they were even more noticeable than my own... but they accepted him. Not me.  
  
He commanded their respect. He didn't listen to the whispers. The stares never seemed to affect him, in fact, they seemed to bounce back to their owners. In public he was a man to be respected, he was cunning and intelligent, despite the fact that he had never been schooled as they had. In public he was respected somehow... why can't I be? I'm his daughter. I don't look nearly as strange, I go to school and I have done well, as my mother had before me. I have a fangless smile, and clawless hands.   
  
But I am a girl. They know I'm not nearly as powerful as my father was. And even though they will never know his history with my mother, about the feudal era or his countless battles, they know that he has done extraordinary things. Somehow, they know, deep inside their subconscious, that he was a hero to their ancestors.   
  
Mother is different. Despite her years she still held her youthful qualities. Everyone was drawn to her charm and optimism, her laugh, and smiles. She was a hard working woman, she had a degree in history, but she was more of a modern day miko, of sorts. She owned her own small business of herbal remedies, and was often sought after for advise.  
  
But then there's me. I'm awkward, and I don't measure up to them. I'm temperamental, and often naive. When I genuinely smile in public, I feel like the world is watching me, as if I'm about to get into trouble...   
  
In public and at school, I'm the tough Akiko. Not to be messed with. I thought I was untouchable. I held some respect for doing so well in my academic studies, but nothing more. At home, I'm different, bubbly and happy, enjoying things any other teenage girl would. I only had a few friends who knew that Aki.   
  
But in the end, I was a teenage girl. And like everyone, I had my secret crush. And that day... when everything changed...  
  
I was alone in the classroom. I would have been with my friends, but they were in a student government meeting, something I had refused to join in with them... I should have. It would have saved me a lot of trouble. At the time I didn't mind. But then he came in, and walked over... I didn't know what to do... he was looking at me. Him. My heart was racing so fast, I practically had to make myself think: breathe in... out... in... out...   
  
"I thought I'd find you here." he smiled... at me!   
  
"Err... uh... hi!" I sounded like an idiot. What happened next was still a blur in my eyes. He started to talk to me, as if we were the best of friends, and I talked back, slowly, gaining confidence. But then, as everything often does, it ended all too quickly, the bell had rung, demanding students to return to class. I remember dreading everyone's return.  
  
He stood. I thought he was going to leave... instead, he began to make his way to the window. He opened it and started to climb up onto the frame.  
  
"What are you doing?!?"  
  
"I know you're strong, but how fast are you?" It was all he said, and started to move, as if he was about to jump.  
  
Before I had a chance to think, I leapt up and grabbed him by his shirt collar. It was just my luck that students started to file in, only to see me, holding onto him by his shirt... by the open window. It looked bad. But it got worse.  
  
I was sent home early. I had been set up, and I was too broken hearted to say otherwise. It was all he wanted, to get me expelled. I trudged my way home with a broken heart and spirit. By the time I had arrived home someone had called my parents, wishing to make an appointment to talk to them about me.   
  
And although, my father didn't say anything. My mother was livid.  
  
And just when things couldn't get any worse...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ End of Aki's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Aki shook her head. Feeling very weary, and tired. But no matter how much she tried to allow that blissful slumber to take her, she couldn't sleep. A permanent frown was plastered onto her brow, indicating that she was still troubled, remembering past events.  
  
She suddenly felt confined in the little hut. It seemed to Aki that it was keeping the clean air out and Kaede's soft snores in, and after tossing a little, she gave up. Instead, she got up in one fluid motion, allowing the blanket to slide onto the ground discarded. Casting one look at Kaede's sleeping form, she picked up the blanket and folded it carefully before leaving it by her feet. That done, Aki turned on her heel and snuck out of the hut.   
  
Embracing the clear night she looked up dreamily at the stars, and although those terrible thoughts were still haunting her, she couldn't help but smile. Aki started to head away from the village, and it seemed that with every step she took, the more the frown seemed to slip off of her saddened facade. She only to stop at the base of a tree. Close enough to remain in the village, but far enough to breathe.   
  
"I'll sleep here I think." Aki said, decisively before leaping up onto one of the sturdier branches.   
  
Aki, looked so peaceful there. Too tired to think, too tired to cry. She just sat there, with her back propped lazily against the tree. A gentle breeze picked up slightly to disturb her hair a little. But Aki hadn't noticed. She was already asleep, finally accepting her own exhaustion. And maybe, for a moment, it was as if nothing was wrong with her, as she slept in a dreamless slumber.  
  
Authors note: So sorry yet again. It's a bit of a cliffy... my sister said I should change my name to warn people of how cruel I am. I promise that you'll know the rest of what happened back in the country soon enough. Aki can't hold it all in forever after all... either way, all the problems started at school... at least you know that much, right? I promise I'll update soon... that is, if you want me to... ;) (No worries, I'll update in a day or two). 


	5. Troubled

Disclaimer: *pouts* Who would want to own Inuyasha anyways? .... I do... *cries*  
  
Authors note: hehehe... can you guess who is finally making an appearance?  
  
Chapter five  
  
~~~~~~~~~~The previous day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha and the gang were just about to start camp, their muscles were aching, having over exerted themselves for the past two days. Their legs were a little shaky, but no one would complain. There was an unspoken solemn agreement in the air. They had to get to Naraku. It was all coming to an end now.  
  
"...AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGG!"  
  
Inuyasha's ears twitched slightly. His face gave a blank expression, with a small frown across his brow. He'd heard something, a cry perhaps? It was just so far away, and he heard it as a mere whisper in his ears. It was faint... "Where the hell did that come from?" Inuyasha thought, deepening his frown.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome looked at the hanyou in question, "What's wrong?"   
  
"Maybe he's trying to think?" Shippo inquired, none too innocently, while stifling a yawn.  
  
Inuyasha, still concentrating on the location of the small cry, hadn't heard Shippo... it was a good thing too, because the hanyou was feeling rather irritable... but, he had heard Kagome, and made, his mistake by answering with "Nothing wench." without even looking up.  
  
Kagome narrowed her eyes to mere slits on her face, glaring at Inuyasha, as if, she was attempting to burn holes through his skull. Deciding she was being ignored, she did the only thing she could to get his attention. She sucked in a short breath in determination, subconsciously wondering if this time it was wise to... "Sit boy." THUMP "Oh well," she thought "if it was important he should have said so."  
  
Before Inuyasha, had had the time to blink, he found himself eating dirt. And for a moment he didn't say a word, a little dazzled at the unexpected command. But, it didn't take him long to regain his senses...  
  
"Damn it Kagome! Can't a guy concentrate for one minute without being interrupted!!!" Inuyasha, glowered. The impact of hitting the ground made him lose what he had been looking for. And for that he did what any prideful hanyou would do... he allowed himself to shout a string of curses to distract himself.  
  
Kagome gulped... "Maybe that wasn't such a good idea." something told her that whatever he had been thinking about had been important... "Maybe he was thinking about Kikyo?" she thought sullenly.  
  
As Kagome began her own guilt trip and Inuyasha began his cursing fest, Miroku gave Sango a glance in her direction and rolled his eyes dramatically, before turning his attention to Shippo and attempting to cover his ears. He really was too young to hear such profound words... even though he had probably heard them all before... Inuyasha was a very good teacher in that area.   
  
It took a while for the group to settle. But then again, all too soon, they found themselves slumped around a campfire, staring silently into its flickering flames. Inuyasha hadn't said a word since his subduing spell had worn off. He seemed pensive... Kagome had tried to reinstate conversation. She apologised, she offered ramen... but, her efforts were in vain. Now she sat with her back against the very tree Inuyasha had found his refuge.   
  
Kagome was twisting the blades of grass around her fingers in circular motions, and gazing off to the tree tops, watching the setting sun. The nights sky gave off a purply hue tonight, and if she concentrated hard enough she could barely make out some of the stars beginning to appear in the horizon. In an hour they would be shining brightly against the black of night, complementing the moonlight. Kagome sighed, bringing her arms up to hug her knees. "Why is he upset?" she pondered. Not even the setting sun could distract her tonight.  
  
Inuyasha was still troubled. He still wasn't sure what he heard, if anything at all. He sighed inwardly and started to drag his claws against the tree trunk any which way, scratching away at the bark. He wasn't sure if he should say anything. He prided himself in his hearing... he was sure he heard something, but for some reason he couldn't help but feel that he shouldn't be hearing it... as if it shouldn't exist yet... "Yet?" he thought quizzically, wondering where the outrageous thought had come. But, there was nothing to it... he had to bring it up. If not to ease the burden on his mind, but to give him an excuse to patch things up with Kagome.  
  
But, just as he was about to join his comrades, he allowed himself to peer in her direction just below him. Be could make out the top of her head, tilted back, resting against the bark. He followed her gaze, she was watching the setting sun. Her arms were placed strategically around her legs, huddling her knees to her torso. Her raven black hair fell in a perfect mess about her shoulders, with a light breeze flickering a few strands this way and that. Inuyasha couldn't help but look on quietly. Almost unwilling to give her any motive to move. But, not even he could allow her to remain upset over something so trivial... "Trivial? She SAT me for no reason!" he huffed in his mind. It was time to move, but before he did he spared a glance to his claws and their disturbance in the tree bark... but what he saw was in no regards, non comprehensible wiggles etched into the tree... no, they were characters, which read clearly and simply: Kagome.   
  
Inuyasha allowed his eyes to study his handiwork. One part of him in complete denial, believing that he only wrote it because he was thinking about how mad he was at her... however... the other, more insistent half was whispering other explanations that only made him blush.   
  
Trying to mask his concern, Inuyasha leapt down promptly between his comrades and Kagome, with his arms crossed stiffly against his chest, as if in retaliation to Kagome's name permanently etched in the tree.   
  
"Inuyasha? Are you blushing?!?" Shippo squealed in delight, noticing the hanyou's discomfort.  
  
"Why you...!" SMACK.  
  
"OW! Ka-go-me-ee..."  
  
"Inuyasha! SIT!" THUMP.  
  
"Really Inuyasha, you should really learn how to properly control your anger." Miroku intervened, still sitting from his position around the copper flames. And without further ado, he lifted his staff and in one fluid swing, tapped the back of Inuyasha's head.  
  
"Will you cut that out!" Inuyasha growled, lifting his head back, trying to avoid any dirt intruding his mouth.  
  
Miroku didn't reply, but simply brought back his staff to have it rest against his shoulder.  
  
"Inuyasha. You have been in a temper ever since... earlier this afternoon. If you won't tell us what is bothering you, couldn't you at least keep your frustration directed elsewhere." It wasn't a question, but more of a suggestion.  
  
Craning his neck back Inuyasha retaliated, "Damn it monk. What do you think I came down here for!?! But every time I try and get around to saying something -someone- sits me!" he spat, glancing over Kagome's direction.   
  
"Inuyasha..."   
  
"Feh, just forget it." Inuyasha cut her off. And, feeling the effects of the subduing spell dissipate, he pushed himself up into a seated position. "I think I heard something, it was too far away to tell... but I think it came from the village."  
  
"Impossible!" Shippo cried, "The village is too far away... a whole day at least. Your ears may be good, but not that..."  
  
"Watch it twerp."  
  
Before Shippo found another lump on his head, Sango intervened, "It couldn't hurt to go back. If Inuyasha really heard something, it would have had to have been pretty loud. There could be trouble."   
  
"I agree." Miroku nodded, "We should go back."  
  
"Fine. We should go now. Kagome, climb on my back. Everyone else can ride Kirara." Inuyasha ordered, and frowned when nobody made a move.  
  
"Inuyasha. We've been travelling for two days straight. Shouldn't we at least get some sleep first?" Kagome asked, as she suddenly felt the long repressed fatigue creep up her legs and body. Inuyasha suddenly noticed the bags under her eyes, and the pallor of her skin.   
  
"I think Kagome's right, Inuyasha." Miroku added, "We can't be expected to fight, should there be any trouble, if we don't rest." and as an after thought added "A few hours should suffice. Even you need to rest Inuyasha."  
  
"Feh, whatever." Inuyasha complied half heartedly, "But if anything happens no one can blame me."  
  
It wasn't long before everyone was in a comatose sleep, resting up for a rushed trip back.  
  
Authors note: Yay! The gang has finally arrived! Is it just me or are my chapters getting a little longer... Anyways... Now, here's my question: Do you want me to continue? I'm going to keep writing this story anyways, but now it's up to you if I post it. I'd like at least three more reviews before I post the next chapter... that's not unreasonable, is it? 


	6. Crimson toes and drool

Disclaimer: I own Aki. BWAHAHAHA! She'll never get away!  
  
Authors note: Ok, first of all I'd like to apologise... (Ranidia, you are right... I am a evil. :) hehe, my sisters call me that all the time. Forgive me? ) threatening not to post any more for a few more reviews is cheap... even for me... *grins* truth is, I like writing this story too much.... anyways, enjoy this chapter, I had a hard time writing it, because it's more or less of a filler, coming up to the next chapter (which I wrote way before this one, so it'll be posted pretty quickly after this). :)   
  
Chapter six  
  
~~~~~~~~~~Back at the village the next morning ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Aki stifled a yawn. She couldn't remember the last time she had slept so profoundly. It was still early, nevertheless, everyone would start coming out soon, to disturb the morning dew that lay sparkling on the grass below her perch. Aki grinned, and began to meticulously stretch her muscles with practiced grace, allowing the curve of her back to stretch itself against the base of the tree.   
  
Stretching done, she went back to her slumped form, dangling a leg off the branch, allowing it to follow the gentle breeze around her, swinging it to and fro. It was a normal morning, the forest was alive with its usual inhabitants, bustling away, indicating that there was no trouble nearby. Silence normally meant danger, anywhere. Inuyasha had been sure to teach his daughter that as a pup.   
  
Aki allowed her eyes to wander along the hillsides, and rooftops of the village, only stoping to inspect her newly acquired wardrobe. It was a little worn around the edges, and plain, but for the little patches here and there, but nevertheless, comfortable... and to Aki's relief, conservative. "Unlike..." she preferred not to dwell on that. But the embarrassment of the previous days events, still left a rosy blush to her face. But, even blushing could work to your advantage once and a while, for the it gave her an innocent appeal, and the villagers had been more kindly towards her.   
  
"Satomi?"   
  
Aki started to finger the sleeve, rubbing the material with the base of her fingers...  
  
"Satomi? Are ye all right?"  
  
Aki sat up in a flash, having heard her adopted name, failing to recognise it at first... Looking downward she spied Kaede, with her gentle, but firm, gaze up towards her. Aki flashed her a sheepish grin, one conveniently adopted from her uncle Shippo...   
  
"I'm fine, thank you." Aki called back, pleased, that at least she didn't have to lie. "Funny... I guess there was some truth in that old saying that things look better in the mornings..." she thought.  
  
As silence began to linger between them, Aki, grudgingly left her perch to leap down to Keade's side.   
  
"Do ye always sleep in trees?" Kaede asked.  
  
"No, just last night." Aki replied slyly, as he fixed the folds of her kimono, "So... I guess, you have work to do, I can help..." Aki, responded, suddenly feeling a little awkward. She couldn't just expect to stay without helping out a little.  
  
"Aye..." Kaede answered, however, her attention seemed to have had wandered, "Satomi? Why are do ye have red toe nails?" She had never seen such a thing... Aki almost face faulted, as she looked down at her crimson toes. "Wow, I did a really bad job... they're all chipped..." she thought, as she inspected them a little. But what she said was... "Red? What are you talking about? There's nothing on them? Crazy humans..." she began to mutter, turning her back on Kaede before making a leap for the concealing foliage in her tree.   
  
"Damn... I've got to get this off..." she whined under her breath to herself as she seated herself comfortably, before taking the dull task of scraping the nail polish off of her toes... "I hope Kaede's the only one who noticed... I don't know if I want to explain the wonders of nail polish..."  
  
On the ground Kaede gazed upward in Satomi's direction, even though she couldn't actually see her. She couldn't even her the light scraping sounds coming from above. Shaking her head, she decided to leave her for now, but she couldn't stop the nagging feeling that she had seen something similar before...  
  
"Ye are getting too old." she thought to herself as she made her way through the village to begin her daily tasks.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~Somewhere else~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha had herded his companions within hours of falling asleep. They got up groggily, but said nothing, it was hard to feel grateful for the little sleep the hanyou had allowed them.   
  
Now, they were zooming in the general direction of Kaede's village. Miroku, slumped behind Sango and Shippo, on Kirara's back, was even too tired to grope Sango. Instead they held on wearily, hoping that there really was something there... or else they had no objections in having Kagome sit Inuyasha into a coma, to give them a chance to recover, before he drags them back on their quest.   
  
Kagome, on the other hand, was held securely on Inuyasha's back. She couldn't even stay awake, it was all she could do to wake up, and hitch a ride, before promptly falling asleep against the hanyou. Inuyasha sighed, as Kagome's head lolled slightly before burying itself snugly into the base of his neck. He wouldn't mind, he liked watching Kagome sleep, however...  
  
Inuyasha came to a jolting stop, making Kagome lurch forward, crushing her body hard against Inuyasha, waking her up with a start.  
  
"What is it!?!" came her bewildered cry, suddenly ready for attack... for why else would he stop like that?  
  
"Kagome." Inuyasha schooled his voice, "I don't care that you sleep... but..." he sighed before twisting his neck around to look at her properly, "could you keep from drooling on my neck?!?"   
  
Kagome flushed. "I don't..." but she was never allowed to finish, as he gave her a blank stare... "Damn... she looks so... pathetic." he thought, as he studied her, from the groggy expression to dishevelled hair and puffy eyes.   
  
Feeling a pang of guilt, he swung her around to stand in front of him before using his sleeve to wipe her chin. Ignoring Kagome's deep blush he mumbled, "Feh, just forget it." softly before swinging onto his back and promptly hoping into the air.  
  
If the others had noticed the little discourse before them, they said nothing. Feeling far to drained to care. They just continued onward in silence.  
  
As for Kagome, she was too tired herself to dwell on it. She fell asleep again, although this time she managed to refrain from drooling.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~That afternoon at the village~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Aki gave a slight squeal as she sunk into the cold water or the river. The chilly water made her skin pimple lightly all over, making her shudder a little. Nevertheless, it was welcome, she was a little sweaty, and dirty, having worked in the village all day... "When you offer help, they sure take you up to your word..." she thought. There had been a lot of work to do in the fields, weeding, planting, harvesting a little... she hadn't seen much of Kaede, she had been busy helping a woman deliver her baby, and that was just as well. Anything to keep her distracted... and forget about her little observation that morning.   
  
Aki brought a foot out of the water, inspecting her paintless toes. It was really for the best. It wasn't a very good job. But Aki didn't bring her foot back down, looking onward to her toes, as if reminiscing about something... "I must have painted them when..." she shook her head harshly, sending her sodden hair flying around her head.   
  
Whatever it was she didn't want to think about it...  
  
Authors note: Meh... I must say... I did like writing the drooling bit. ;) 


	7. Something to cry about

Disclaimer: I own myself... I think...  
  
Authors note: I didn't get any reviews for my last chapter... *cries* that's sort of ok... *sniffle* it wasn't the best. But I'd really appreciate one now. You know what, half of the people who have me on author alert, have never reviewed? So how many of you are there, reading this, without saying a word? *sighs* Oh well... anyways, this is a sad chapter, it'll get better though, I still have a few more laughs in store for chapters to come... I just hope you're still planning to read more after this... *gulps*  
  
Chapter seven  
  
~~~~~~~~~~Aki's dreaming~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Two weeks earlier.  
  
Aki was sprawled on the couch painting her toe nails roughly. Her frown and slumped stature indicating that she was doing it only out of habit. Tilting her head back she allowed a sigh, before roughly discarding her bottle of red polish on the floor, unconcerned that it would leave a sticky mess on the tiles.   
  
Although there was no one in the family room with her, she could hear her parents distinctly through the wall, separating her from the kitchen.  
  
"Feh, why do we have to talk to 'em? We already know what happened." Inuyasha's gruff reply vibrated through the walls. Aki smirked. Of course her father wouldn't find it important. He's fought youkai on a daily scale... why would he be concerned over a little mishap?  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome's sharp tone followed closely, in part hinting her husband to think before he speaks. "Our daughter threatened a..."  
  
"Feh, he was just some boy."  
  
"She was dangling him out of a window!"  
  
"Feh, he had it comin'" Inuyasha's retorted, Aki could almost see him in the back of her mind, crossing his arms, as if daring her mother to protest.  
  
"IT WAS ON THE FOURTH FLOOR!!!" Her mother boomed, a rare occasion indeed. Her eyes would probably be flashing, and her eyebrows twitching. This was normally the point where she would have declared she was going home when they were still searching for the Shikon shards. But now, she was already home...  
  
Aki tensed, and tried to distract herself by tracing her fingers across the flower patterns on the sofa. She growled, despite herself, "Why the hell did I put myself into this damn mess?" glaring at the patterns as if demanding an answer. "Because you're stupid..." she thought for them, and despite her best intentions at control she began tearing at the material, digging her fingers deeply into the cushions.  
  
It wasn't that Aki wanted to fight, she couldn't help the fact that she had inherited phenomenal strength. Nor, that she had strange eyes. Everyone picked on her. She could count her friends on one hand, and sometimes she wondered just how much she could count on them. They may live in the countryside, but rumours are easily spread there. The locals are less forgiving, and worst of all, everyone knows... everyone. There was just no way to explain why her father was so... weird. Even he can't hide his eyes, his white hair, or his claws... in public they're called sharp nails... as not to scare people too much.   
  
It was strange that the only place they were accepted was in the city. But they couldn't live there. It was just too loud, smelly and crowded for Inuyasha. Kagome couldn't live in the feudal era, it would be too hard to just disappear forever without anyone noticing. Someone might believe her family was to blame...   
  
No, they had to compromise. "We have to live here..." Aki thought in dismay.   
  
So caught up in her thoughts, Aki barely noticed her parents enter the room. They looked like they had run a marathon. Red in the face with frustration. Aki felt herself shrink into the cushions, willing herself to disappear. There was an eerie calm surfacing, and she couldn't help but shiver slightly.   
  
"Your ears are drooping." Inuyasha broke the silence, she could almost hear the smirk behind it. Sullenly she braved a look at her parents. Her father was towering over her mother, as if shielding her. His hair was black now, the ears, fangs and claws were gone. It was the night of the new moon. He was still tall and lean, and only the few tell tale wrinkles around his eyes gave away the fact that he had aged at all.   
  
It was her mother that worried her. Her eyes were sunken, making her seem to age faster before her eyes. It was so strange to see her upset, she was normally always just as happy and optimistic as she had been in her youth. But tonight, she seemed to age a decade.  
  
"Akiko," her mother only ever called her that when she was cross, "we have a meeting with your principal, to discuss..." she sighed, "We'll be back in an hour or two, just promise you'll finish your homework, and..." Kagome looked at the spilt polish on the floor, already beginning to dry into a rusty pool of red on the floor, "clean this mess..." if she had noticed the couch she wasn't going to say anything about it.  
  
With that said she turned around and made a grab for the car keys on the counter, opposite the couch. After she left the room, however, her father lingered.  
  
"I don't doubt he deserved it Aki," he began, he opened his mouth to continue his thought, but seemed to decide against it, instead he finished "at least tonight I'm human, and I don't have to go out wearing that damn cap..." Inuyasha, then, gave his daughter a wink and turned to join his wife.  
  
"...I'm sorry..." Aki whispered to their retreating forms, as tears began to well up behind her eyes. The hum of the car engine had started, she could hear them real it away. And even though they were gone, all she could do was contemplate as she gazed onto that crimson stain, that would surely never come out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~End of dream~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Aki, jolted up with a start and swallowed hard. Holding back her tears. "It's all my fault... damn it..." She had been dreaming about that day...   
  
Of all the nights Inuyasha had to be human, when he was weak. They had been on their way back when they had been hit straight on with a pick up truck on the highway. They didn't have a chance... If only he had been in his hanyou form, he could have slipped past. But no. Their car had been totalled, crushing its occupants with brutal force.   
  
Inuyasha and Kagome would never come home again. They'd leave their only daughter waiting throughout the night, puffy eyed and distressed, scrubbing that blasted stain off of the tiles, as people filed in, trying to console her.   
  
That was it. Reliving past events can really be one of the hardest things a person can do. And once again, Aki fell into a tyrant of tears, flooding fresh wounds that may never heal. She dug her fingers into the packed earth on the floor, snaking then in further and further until they were buried.   
  
Some time later, Aki resolved in silence between gasps, "I can fix this."   
  
And with that said, she freed her fingers from the abused earth and curled herself into a ball. It wasn't long before she fell back into her fitful slumber.  
  
Authors note: Hmm... it's a wonder Kaede didn't wake up... or did she? Well, now you know what Aki is doing in the past. I had Inuyasha and Kagome killed... don't flame me! ARG! Actually, flame away, I don't care, it would be a sin not to review... I need to know what you think. And if there are any questions about the story. I may be able to clear some points out if you're confused. 


	8. From Hitomi to ramen

Disclaimer: This is MY story. I came up with it. MINE! With the exception of a few characters... I guess...  
  
Authors note: I'm soooooo sorry, this is late. I tried to write it sooner, (I'd be lying if I told you I didn't have any time... hehehe) the words just wouldn't come to me. *sniff* It was tragic. Anyways, I think you'll find this chapter a little more amusing that the past few. I laughed so hard writing this one. I hope you'll review.  
  
Oh! And here's some more incentive to review! IT'S MY BIRTHDAY! I'd give you my age, but I think it'd shock you... *sigh* I'm ancient... aaaaaaaahhhhh.... hehehehe. Anyways, if you review, it'd be the perfect present. ;) YAY!  
  
Feliz Cumpleaños para mi (Happy Birthday to me).... hehehe  
  
Chapter eight  
  
Throughout the day, Aki worked among the villagers in fake peace. Presently she found herself among a small group of girls, laughing and chatting away, on the soft grass, a little ways away from the village. Someone had just said a joke, and as if on cue Aki allowed a faked laugh, "Let them believe that I have nothing to hide..." she thought. One girl, whose name was Hitomi, had been the one kind enough to give Aki her old kimono. Hitomi was easily the most noticeable girl in the bunch. She was loud and obnoxious, with a permanent smile on her face, complimenting her freckled nose, and bid dewy eyes. Even her hair had a bounce to it, being wavy, she kept it down the length of her back.   
  
"Satomi, do tell us where you come from!" Her request came from out of the blue, as all of her conversation topics. Every one else nodded with anticipation. Aki snapped out of her laughing and looked at this girl carefully, "I don't think..." but whatever Aki has thought no one would ever know as she was cut off almost immediately, "Don't think! Tell!" came Hitomi's voice. Again, nods of agreements. Aki grimaced, "I think she has a gang..." as she looked onward to the group, "damn, I haven't thought of a lie... oh! Where's uncle Miroku when you need him!" she thought angrily... Meanwhile, the group of girls continued to encourage her for her story, asking silly questions, then nodding in agreement with each other.  
  
Aki was just thinking the last part of her lie when...  
  
"It was a man wasn't it!" Hitomi said, and cheered when Aki's horrified facade confirmed her theory.  
  
"Well... no... n-nothing... like..." Aki stuttered.  
  
"Ah... oh! I am right!" Hitomi cheered, clapping her hands together in triumph. Then in the blink of an eye, Hitomi's cheery disposition changed, from giddy to... "What did he do!" she demanded, probably thinking the worst.  
  
"...."  
  
"A jerk? Of course." Hitomi nodded, then with a dramatic sigh her lowered her voice to a mere whisper, making the other girls lean in closer to hear. Aki, however, with her hearing as good as her fathers, remained slumped where she was, almost too dumbfounded to move. Hitomi ignored her, and went off onto her own interpretation of Aki's plight. "Surely, he must have been watching you from afar, with a heavy heart. Having being smitten with the demoness. But then. Alas, he realised... A lord! Yes." nods. "He realised he couldn't have her and tried to take her." gasps. "Yes. But she proved too strong for his lecherous forces." cheers. "The Lord would have been furious of course." nods. "Then!" the girls moved in closer, the whole group had their noses barely an inch apart. Hitomi allowed a theatrical silence, as her audience hung to her every word. "He waited until she was bathing." oh no! "And stole her clothes and stashed them away, thinking she would not run from him, knowing how modest a maiden would be in such a situation." gasps. "No, but she was better than that!" what did she do? "She ran, better to forget modesty than give in to his lecherous desires!" nods. "Then she came to us, in sheer desperation, where good people wouldn't take advantage of any maiden in her plight!"   
  
With her monologue completed, Hitomi slapped her hands together as if closing a book. A pregnant silence followed as all the girls tore themselves away from Hitomi and looked at Aki with tearful eyes.  
  
"......" Aki was at a loss for words, and all she could do was work her jaw, and gape like a fish out of water.  
  
"Oh! I was right!" Hitomi cried before flinging herself onto Aki, into a big embrace. "How cruel men are!" The rest of the girls came in and began to pat Aki on the back reassuringly... a few were crying.  
  
"......."  
  
"But! Not to worry! We'll take good care of you!" Hitomi promised as she jumped up practically pushing all of the girls backwards.  
  
"Oh... how did I get into this... where are they when you need them?" Aki thought nervously and the girls continued to encourage her to let her guard down and let it all out. And if Aki was capable of motor function, she would have laughed herself blue.  
  
Yes, indeed... where were they?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~Not far away on the other side of the village~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Miroku looked onwards as he gazed pensively onto the peaceful village. If he was tired he ignored it. Suddenly he turned and faced his sleepy comrades. Sango and Kagome were there glaring holes into Inuyasha's skull, who held his hands up defensively. Shippo and Kirara, however, were off in dreamland, curled up in the base of a tree.   
  
"Oi! I smell... a demon! Honestly wench, something happened here!" Inuyasha cried defensively, Kagome twitched, but said nothing.   
  
Miroku would intervene but he was enjoying the act a little too much at the moment.   
  
"Feh. There's a demon here and..."  
  
"Nothing happened." Kagome whispered. Making the hanyou flinch. Miroku grinned, as he anticipated many sits to follow... but they never came. Instead Kagome turned on her heel, grabbed Sango by the elbow and began to march down to the village.   
  
"Oi! Wench! We don't have time to visit! We have to get moving!" Inuyasha protested and he leapt forward to intercept the girls... he didn't get very far...  
  
"SSSSSSSSIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
BBBBBBBBBAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
And without further ado, Kagome and Sango left Inuyasha to eat dirt and they approached the village, for their long awaited slumber.  
  
Miroku watched them go with glee. And soon sauntered off in the direction of Inuyasha's self made crater. "Serves you right for..." "Mmmmf" Inuyasha muffled response cut his comrade off.  
  
"What?" Miroku asked, not being able to decipher Inuyasha's mumblimgs. So, leaning over, Miroku grabbed the back of Inuyasha's hair to lift his face out of the ground.  
  
"What did you say?" he asked again.  
  
"I smell ramen..."  
  
"......."  
  
Inuyasha, having begun to regain control of his upper body, propped himself up onto his elbows. Oblivious to Miroku's blank stare Inuyasha began sniffing the air, trying to get another whiff of his favourite dish.  
  
"Err... Inuyasha? Perhaps your collision into the dirt has affected your senses?"   
  
"What are you gettin' at monk!" came Inuyasha's heated response "I know my nose, there's ramen here... damn that Kagome... she was probably hiding it from me..." snorting, Inuyasha began to shift lightly as he felt the spell wear off of his lower body. "Feh, I'll find it... heh." and without further ado, he jumped up out of his flattened form to a proper crouch, nose to ground in dog like fashion, he then proceeded to sniff the area with vigour.  
  
Thump.  
  
"Kyaaa! What was that for!?!?!?!"  
  
Miroku, however, kept his unperturbed stance, and steady gaze downwards, while keeping a firm hold of his staff. "Inuyasha, listen to yourself! Leave Lady Kagome alone. We are all tired. There is no ramen."   
  
"Feh, I know what I'm talking about lech. Heh, you're just a weak human. Go sleep. I don't care."   
  
Miroku stifled a sigh, and shook his head dramatically, "Very well." And without further ado, he followed Kagome's and Sango's footsteps towards the village, however, not before he picked up a comatose Kirara and Shippo, and carrying them with him.  
  
"Stupid monk." mumbled a deflated Inuyasha, "There is ramen here..."   
  
And so, Inuyasha continued his desperate search through the foliage, "Damn, Kagome hid it really well this time!" he thought, nevertheless, that wasn't something he'd readily admit out loud.  
  
Authors note: hehehe... Aki would be pretty upset if Inuyasha found her ramen stash, don't you think? I really hope this was a more... uplifting chapter.   
  
Oh! About the last chapter: yes, I know it was a pitiful way to go, but think about it. If he's human he can't continue to do his superhero stunts (Well, not as well...). Even the strongest and most agile man on earth would find it difficult to survive such an accident. I guess, we're all so used to Inuyasha being invincible, but for the purposes of this story he can't be. I'm sorry if you think he deserved a more... elaborate way to go... but I'd rather not dwell on it and make it quick.   
  
Ok, I have to go. Please review! Think of it as a birthday present for me! hehehe. Oh. Someone asked for my email a while back. My email is gata_angel@hotmail.com. I don't check it often, but there you go. ;) chaooooooooo! (byeeeeeeeee!) 


	9. A demonic what?

Disclaimer: hahahaha! You'll never catch me!!! I can get away!!!!  
  
Authors note: It's late! It's late! Forgive me? I have a question: What would the village girls call the gang? Would it be Kagome-sama and Sango-sama... or kun... or ... ahhh! I have no idea. Maybe it would be best to leave them out.  
  
Chapter nine  
  
Aki was, to all observers in a state of absolute shock. Her face was pale and her eyes were wide with horror. Her companions, seemed unperturbed by Aki's sudden inability to respond, and dragged her stiff body along, as if it was all pretty normal. "How could they come up with such... weird stories? These girls have too much time on their hands... she thought, as she recalled a rather humiliating story Hitomi had concocted for her.   
  
The evening promised a light shower tonight. Some greyish clouds were beginning to form in the blue sky.   
  
"Hmmm..." Hitomi's cheerful voice broke the lingering silence between them on their trek back, they were on the outskirts of the village now, and everyone could be seen preparing for the day's end, and the weather's promise. "It looks like we have visitors!" she concluded.  
  
Aki snapped back into attention, as if struck by lightning, forgetting the earlier interpretation of her flight.   
  
"I think..."  
  
"But didn't they just leave?"  
  
"Ooo! It is!"  
  
"Kagome and Sango!"   
  
If Aki was stiff before, it was nothing compared to her form now. Her eyes glazed over and her mouth fell open, catching flies.   
  
"Satomi? Is something wrong?"  
  
But they wouldn't know, Aki never answered.  
  
Aki's POV  
  
I just can't keep up, it's like I'm running a marathon against Uncle Sesshomaru... I just can't keep up with all of these dramatic stories and...  
  
I can't see them now! I'm not ready! They just can't know who I am!  
  
And what if I meet them and they don't like me? Me? Their very own daughter they don't know they will have!  
  
This is horrible... I think I'm breaking out... great. Is that a head ache forming? Oh why can't they have invented aspirin yet!  
  
End Aki's POV  
  
And true enough, the pair were headed for Kaede's hut, dragging their feet, even from this distance it wasn't hard to read their exhaustion from their slumped posture. Aki sniffled, this was what she had been waiting for. Her chance. However, with the sight before her eyes, Aki couldn't bring herself to move towards them, she looked onward with a longing in her heart, that made her feel weighed. She couldn't think, it felt like she was dreaming. It had been so long that she had had her mother nearby, and she longed for her supportive embrace and optimistic gaiety. "Father must be nearby too..." she thought, making a lump form in her throat.   
  
Forgetting her previous worry for Aki's state of mind, Hitomi pipped in, "Oh! Satomi! You haven't met them, have you? Well, you must! Oh, this means the monk must be nearby too. He is so kind!" Hitomi chattered, the beginnings of their tale promising to surface from her lips. Then, she began to vocalise the tale, but Aki didn't need to listen, she knew it, word per word. She knew it, as if she too had been there, fighting Naraku's powers vigorously, saving the world from great perils.  
  
Inuyasha  
  
Inuyasha scrounged the area in amazing patience, following the beck and call of his nose. He worked with meticulous care leaving no stone unchecked, even the dirt beneath his feet supported dents where he dragged his nose across its gritty surface. All of the while he mumbled, and to the select few who knew him well, they would have been able to make out "Ramen" pass his lips repeatedly.  
  
Suddenly Inuyasha froze as the intensity of the aroma hit its peak... sitting back up to a crouch he scanned the area smugly.  
  
"Heh, that Kagome!" he grinned, "Thought she could hide it? Feh, she really doesn't know who she's dealing with! I am part inu youkai after all." He concluded with a finality in his voice, as if daring the creatures in his midst to challenge his authority.  
  
Looking onward he peered at a large boulder wedged in beside a tree.  
  
"Feh." cracking his knuckles Inuyasha reached for it lazily with one clawed hand. He was so close he could practically taste it...  
  
And he would have...  
  
CRASH! BANG!  
  
"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE"  
  
BOOM! PAFF!  
  
...if it wasn't for the commotion building up in the village.  
  
Inuyasha looked at the boulder longingly and then gave a reproachful glance to the village. But then again, he could never have enough of playing the hero in front of Kagome. So, in a fluid motion, he sped towards the insistent cry.  
  
Earlier in the village  
  
"Oh! Maybe we shouldn't disturb them? What a shame! You'll have to wait, come morning you should meet them Satomi!"  
  
"....."  
  
"Satomi?"  
  
The girls were mere feet away from Kaede's hut, and Aki was feeling pressure build up between her temples. She was so close! And yet? What could she possibly do?  
  
Hitomi watched her frigid friend, "She must be nervous about meeting such courageous women!" she thought in a knowing fashion. "For what else could it be, that keeps her so..."   
  
"Ahem."  
  
The girls gasped and turned to see a very flamboyant and courteous monk, supporting a sleeping Shippo and Kirara, flash them one of his flashy smiles and his eyes admired them affectionately, before placidly placing the dreaming pair onto the ground.  
  
"You-" Aki swallowed, if not just a little at a loss for words.  
  
"My ladies!" Slight bow, "If I may be so bold. Would you do me the honour as to..."   
  
WAP!  
  
Aki's hand shot forward and gave Miroku a handful to think about as he flew off of his feet, only to pummel onto the cold hard earth.  
  
"DON'T ASK THAT!" she screeched, absolutely horrified that he should ever ask her such a thing.  
  
"HENT-" Sango burst from the straw folds, with such vigour that nearly ripped them out of their place in the doorframe. Her weapon in hand, ready to crack some skull... however, she never got to finish her tradition and nearly face faulted spying a certain monk twitching on the earthy ground. She stood a little dumbfounded for a moment, then at Aki, who still had her tell tale hand in mid air. She stared onward, even a little reproachfully? It wasn't until another woman peered over her shoulder, with one hand rubbing the fog from her eyes, that she came to.   
  
"Again?" Kagome muttered groggily, looking from hentai to demon hunter.  
  
"Yes. And no." Sango replied, setting her boomerang back into a more comfortable position, "I wasn't the one who..." She nodded in Miroku's direction, and rolled her eyes as he groaned.  
  
"Really?" Kagome asked, a little surprised, they hadn't met many women with the courage to actually punish a lustrous monk. "Who?"  
  
"It was Satomi! Oh the poor thing!" Hitomi cried, finally finding her chance to speak, and did so, with all of the vigorous drama bestowed upon her. "He must have reminded her of-" she lowered her voice "that man" and perked right back up, "Oh! I shouldn't have been so eager to introduce her to the shard hunters! Satomi," She turned her dewy eyes towards a rather pale Aki, "you must have been so scared to strike such a handsome man with such so!" her eyes widened masterfully as she sucked in a sharp breath and let it out slowly. She opened her mouth, shaped her lips carefully, "....."   
  
Not a word escaped her lips, as her gaze shifted far beyond Aki, she stiffened and-  
  
CRASH! BANG!  
  
Suddenly everyone shot into alert, even Miroku was now standing unfazed and calculating the threat in their midst... a demonic...  
  
"Bunny?" Aki raised an eyebrow, and held back a laugh at the mutated six foot version.   
  
"Just because it was fuzzy doesn't mean it's harmless." Kagome answered Aki's scepticism as she reached through the folds for her bow and arrows.  
  
The demon stood at the edge of the village, it had probably come close, disguising itself in it's harmless form, then exposed it's true nature, with his venom coated buck teeth and spiky fur.  
  
Hitomi, however, could no longer hold back. And in every aspect she had a need to be the center of attention-  
  
"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE"   
  
As Hitomi's screech broke into action, Aki clasped her hands onto her abused ears and groaned. However, Hitomi's screech seemed to affect the demonic bunny as well, as it fell to a crouch and began to paw at it's floppy ears.  
  
"If she keeps this up I'll never hear again!" she thought- it was just her luck that Hitomi blanched and fell into a dead faint cutting off her cry to a halt.  
  
BOOM!   
  
Just as Hitomi's deafening cry came to a crashing end, the demonic bunny vanished in a puff of...   
  
"Pink smoke?" Aki stared, "I finally meet an evil demon and I get a giant bunny with pink smoke? What next? Urg." She muttered, deeply miffed that her first such threat would be so... questionable.  
  
However, Kagome, Sango and Miroku were presently more concerned with other pressing matters.   
  
"Where did it go?"  
  
PAFF!  
  
"ARG! Behind you Miroku!" Kagome cried as the spiky bunny appeared behind their lecherous comrade.   
  
Without missing a beat Sango swung her boomerang aiming right between the eyes.  
  
BOOM!   
  
More pink smoke.  
  
"No! Where did it go!" Ground a now concerned Miroku at their predicament, "We can barely keep up with this teleporting demon!"  
  
PAFF!  
  
Aki gasped as she felt something slice against her wrist, and barely got a chance to look down upon the tiny beads of blood that began to form against the gash. The demonic bunny had other plans as it chose that moment to attack with it's giant incisors.  
  
"LOOK OUT!"  
  
"Kaze no Kizu!!!"   
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried in relief as the hanyou clad in red managed to slash the demon on the nose.  
  
"ROOOAAAR!"  
  
"It's a roaring bunny..." Aki thought in disbelief as she hung her head.  
  
"Feh," Inuyasha smirked, "What kind of a demon are you?!?!" he demanded as her cracked his knuckles in anticipation of what was to come.  
  
"Why are you talking! Get it before it transports itself again!" A villager cried- from what they believed a safe distance to the calamity before them.  
  
Unfortunately, that villager had attracted unwanted attention in his direction.   
  
BOOM! PAFF!  
  
"What the-"  
  
TWANG.  
  
Kagome's arrow flew true just in time to interrupt a promising meal, it's purifying aura engulfing the giant demon and make it vanish in a flash.  
  
Aki stared in bewilderment. "That psycho bunny almost ate- that guy..." she gulped, then pouted in retaliation to her own naivete.  
  
"Good job Kagome! But I must say that that was the strangest demon I have even seen..." Miroku looked onward beyond a traumatised villager, where the threat had disappeared.  
  
"Feh, it wasn't a very powerful demon- even Myoga could have handled that one!"   
  
Kagome twitched and looked at Inuyasha long and hard.  
  
"Sit."   
  
Turning on her heels she headed back for the hut. If she wasn't tired before she sure was now. Sango followed closely and gave Miroku a meaningful glare, warning him not to follow.  
  
Aki stared in bewilderment as the scene played out. "The bunny is already long forgotten... like it really was nothing..."   
  
Aki sighed, and walked over Hitomi's form, she had a lot on her mind... It was almost time to change fates ugly hand for the better.   
  
Aki would sleep in her tree tonight, that is if slumber would grace her with its presence... she still had a plan to concoct- and it had to be good.  
  
Authors note: I'm not very good at fighting scenes- but it had to happen... although... now that I read what I wrote... Where did I come up with such a weird demon? I was hyper... but really!  
  
Thanks for all of the lovely reviews. Hope your wait was worth it and that you aren't too disappointed!  
  
I'm really starting to enjoy writing Hitomi... hehehe... Once again, please accept my condolences for my failure to post earlier. I did have the time... I could have finished the story by now... but... alas! The dreaded writers block has reared it's ugly head! 


End file.
